


剥开那潋潋湖光

by undelagek



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undelagek/pseuds/undelagek
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 7





	剥开那潋潋湖光

剥开那潋潋湖光

moonbyul x solar  
14岁年龄差师生恋 非典型ABO 少量白灼肉   
文A容O 不推荐道德正义感强烈的人观看

太漂亮。你太漂亮了。想把你藏到一个除我之外，谁也看不见的地方。这都是你的错——

因为太漂亮。

文星伊的记忆里，2011年的夏季总有种朦胧而浓厚的窒息。如果非要求得更详实的描述，就只能说成跳进一罐封口的蜜糖。跳进一种破不开的粘稠的甜。一种温柔的缺氧。

那时候她十七岁，分化来得太晚，好在终于没有迟到，检验单的方框里被画上迷你的勾，微小到惹人怜爱。目光向左偏移，追踪到有文字的一行。结果是Alpha。

Alpha。新生的Alpha。

沉浸在无忧无虑的青春期，和绝大多数同龄人一样躬着身子伏在愈显窄狭的课桌上写字，喜欢回家后翻找连续剧的光碟，降下一帘刀锋般的百叶窗，任性地播放不连续的集数。胯下唯一征服的仅是二手摩托。如此纯真懵懂，似乎分化后的世界并无太大不同。

文星伊不知道：数量夸张的耳洞，乍看新潮的发色，手腕上自作聪明的一抹淡香，都分毫算不上是此后人生最难懂的谜题，最晦涩的部分，最危险的引诱。

每天她仍旧背着双肩包去往教室，抽屉塞满几乎不带回家的教科书，和一沓或许是亲笔写下，又或许不是的作业。桌面上固定常客是一本精装诗集，封皮右下角沾小半圈草莓的汁液，仿佛残留的一道不熟练的吻痕。文星伊很喜欢它。但是她不会真正去读。这和她喜欢国文课，却从来没有认真听讲是一样的道理。很多事情只需要一个浅尝辄止的象征，了解变成了一件很困难的事。

国文课大多设在上午，伴着透亮到稀薄的阳光。金容仙就在讲台后念一篇范文，声音又轻又柔，适合用来睡觉。这种想法对于教师可能大为不敬，文星伊却早已付诸实践。没有办法：她喜欢阳光，喜欢金老师，也喜欢金老师的声音，就是不喜欢国文课。

实在抱歉，我先睡了。文星伊做出最大努力只能让眼皮再多撑住几秒，不消片刻毛茸茸的小脑袋还是晕乎乎栽倒桌面上。她知道金容仙不会对她有任何惩罚。

可能过了几分钟，也可能过了十几分钟，温柔的抚摸落在文星伊的头顶。

金容仙一直用这种方法叫醒她。赦罪的触碰中，似乎没有什么是不可以被原谅的。所以文星伊感激她。感激她近乎无情的理解。尽管她是那样好的一位老师，即使对待所有学生一视同仁，文星伊还是寻找在自己身上降临的那特殊的部分。

只是这次有些不一样。

文星伊醒来，睁开眼睛，看到金容仙热裤下白皙的皮肤。大腿根部。迷人的Y字型。十七年头一回怦然心动。尽管老师年过三十，身材实在太好。淫猥的想法一旦产生，就很难被割舍，连文星伊自己也会惊讶的：原来我是这样卑劣，又下流的人。心中不免阵阵羞惭的沮丧。难怪分化后老师很少和我说话，会不会已经知道我是这样的，这样的一个人？是不是？

在此之前从没有把老师当作女人看待，现在希望老师不再将她视为学生。

早就听说金容仙是Omega。这世界Alpha和Omega都是稀缺货，却要扮演征服与被征服的角色，谈不上公平。社会习惯将两个符号绑定，把原始的欲望称之为爱，以为这样就好逃避大部分的审判。高一时文星伊好巧不巧撞见小情侣在楼梯拐角吵架，Alpha凭借身强力壮将Omega箍在怀里，阴影中满是女生的啜泣：你的爱叫我好难受。于是文星伊模糊知晓，那个字眼也可以变得很廉价且低贱。也知晓她无法挣脱她。

Omega。o—me—ga。一个词汇。三个音节。想象从金容仙的唇舌中吐露出来，似乎就会忽然的情色，带些许沾满蜜糖的欲望，多美妙。文星伊清楚这都是自己的捏造。她只是推卸。

喜欢老师。喜欢老师念到自己名字时的声音。喜欢她眼里的旖旎波光。喜欢她肌肤上又柔又细的，在阳光下若隐若现的小绒毛。喜欢她。

是否这也算爱的一种？文星伊想要知道。很快答案落入她的手中。

当天下午文星伊被英语老师罚留堂，因为少了家长签字，一份三张纸的试卷要被抄写两遍，明天上交。恍惚的暮色里窗帘被风轻轻拨动，教室中回荡的只剩下钢笔落在纸面的沙沙声响。金容仙推开移门拿讲台上被遗忘的资料，看见小孩奋笔疾书：星伊呀，怎么不回家？

文星伊趴在桌上，装模作样叹了一口气，将笔搁下哭嚷道：啊！容仙老师哦！我抄不完啦！

我帮你和辉人老师讲，可以回去再抄。

欸，不要啦。我爸看到会打死我。老师呀，请收留我们可怜的星伊吧。

说完视线悄悄移到讲台，果然那人脸上立刻就露出为难的无奈。

其实文星伊心中早就打好腹稿：老师家里可以补作业，也可以上床。于是事情就这样发生。悄悄反锁上卧室的一刻，看见老师惊诧的表情，仿佛初生小鹿还没来得及被舐断脐带的那种泫然。原来老师也可以这样。多美妙。信息素的压差里，金容仙在学生的胯上颤抖着被一点点剥落：白到发腻的皮肤，浅杏仁色的乳的晕，饱满的无花果似的尻。昏暗房间中，格纹衬衫悄无声息瘫在地毯上。

文星伊坐在床沿。她甚至可以什么都不用做。看着老师缓缓抚弄筋脉浮突的根柱，再小心翼翼对准进入。一瞬间文星伊想要吼叫般的慨叹，想要喊，容仙啊。只是老师圈住她的脖颈，瞧不见面孔，指甲深深掐进她的双肩，比哭还难看的呜咽。顿时她忽然明白，金容仙这样做不过是又一种冰冷的谅解。为了避免将事态演化成粗鲁的强暴，她宁愿坐上去自己摇。反反复复温暖的浪头里，文星伊乏味的不甘：为什么。老师愿意和我做爱了。只有相互喜欢才会做呀。老师不喜欢我吗。不喜欢我吗。

原来是这样。情色，欲望。这些和爱都有关系，但却又都不是完全的爱。就连做爱也不是。想到这里，文星伊的快感渐渐化作类似于风湿的痛。沉钝的痛。她故意向上颠动，金容仙就环得更紧，叫得那样好听，喘得那样委屈，只教人心疼。

霎那间如同烟火炸开，文星伊的目光一点呆滞的涣散，像被施了麻醉吐出舌头的猫咪。射出的精灌进金容仙的身体里又一滴滴溢出来。她还是克制不了叹息：老师啊……

金容仙伏在她的学生身上小小地痉挛。只有她知道文星伊好像一艘仍在骤雨中心的游轮，靠港前还剩漫无边际的汪洋。太年轻。正因为知道，所以还不能相爱。尽管疲乏，金容仙扶着文星伊的肩膀站起来。她站起来，为自己倒了一杯水，吞下一粒药，回到床上静静地睡。

文星伊低头去看床单上的粘连的渍。此时此刻，当那些事情全部发生以后，居然显得神圣而哀戚。她摁开夜灯，就看见金容仙一双湿漉漉的眼睛淌泪似的望向她，裸露的肌肤铺上光的绸缎，喘息中是不愿消褪的潮的余波，恳求似的将脸埋进枕头：太亮了。

说不出的感觉。在手指缓慢滑向按钮关闭的那一端前，文星伊忍不住又多看几秒。

“啪嗒”一声，房间就这样变暗。 糜烂到发黑的夜色中文星伊没有再躺下去。就在这个时候，夏日的黎明没有那么黏腻了。

甚至变得很凉。

*这里的非典型仅仅指的是我发现这篇文章在写完后没有很色，实际上关于ABO大体还是向亲友讨教过。本文中的完全/成结标记采用体内射精成结+与之同时刺破腺体的概念，性行为中成结为刺破腺体达到最后的标记效果服务。所以文中没有进行完全标记。并且，腺体指的是后颈瓣膜下的器官而非生殖器。不然的话或许真的会又痛又下流。以及，不推崇师生恋和生理/心理上的早恋。尽管写了。


End file.
